


Stefan and Elena Smut

by Theangelclub



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelclub/pseuds/Theangelclub
Summary: A collection of Stefan and Elena One Shots mostly smut maybe some fluff later on.
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 3





	Stefan and Elena Smut

“Stefan Salvatore, I hereby invite you into this home.” Elena says smirking. “You are such a liar.” Stefan shoots back at her as he enters the lake house quickly picking Elena up. “Hey, hey, hey!” Elena giggles as Stefan sweeps her off her feet, she wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her over to the counter. The two stare deeply into each others eyes as they kiss passionately, Stefan begins sliding his left hand down the right side of her body. They continue to kiss as Stefan sits Elena down on the counter, right after he sets her down Elena quickly pulls her sweater over her head revealing her white lace bra. They continue kissing as Elena pulls away slowly. “Stefan..” Elena moans as she backs her head slowly away from him. “I want you to be rough with me...” she paused for a brief moment. “..really rough” she said looking at him expectantly trying to figure out his reaction. “I thought you’d never ask!” Stefan grunted as he picked her up quickly walking the both of them into bedroom. 

"On the bed" Stefan whispered, that night he was in charge, Elena slowly moved towards the bed wearing only her white lace bra and underwear matching set. She leaned on her back resting her body on her elbows. Stefan slowly moved to be on top of her, he pulled down one of her bra straps allowing one cup to loosen causing her left boob to be fully exposed. He quickly began sucking on her nipple and biting down onto it as Elena moaned with pleasure. “Stefan please!” Elena moaned as she titled her head back. “Please what?” Stefan asked even though he knew exactly what she meant. 

“Tell me what you want.” Stefan grunted as he began placing kisses down her body making his way to her lower stomach. “Stefan I want to feel you!” She moaned louder as the anticipation started to kill her. Stefan slowly slipped his hand into her underwear as he began swirling around her clit. He waited a moment before he slid a finger inside of her which made Elena jump slightly. He began pumping his finger in and out of her before he quickly flipped her onto her stomach and pulled her underwear completely off. He began massaging Elena’s perfect ass and placing kisses on it. “Stefan what are you doing?” Elena questioned as he began opening up her ass checks slightly. “You said rough right?” He replied aligning himself with her asshole, “Stefan I’ve never-“ she began to say before he cut her off. “I know! That’s why it’s fun” he growled as he slowly entered her. Elena screamed in pain but the pain quickly turned to pleasure as Stefan continued to pump his member in and out of her. 

“You are the perfect little slut Elena” Stefan growled. “I love fucking you. I love that your all mine and no one else’s” he said feeling himself getting close to climax. “Stefan I’m gonna cum” Elena announced as Stefan was inside of her. “Do it baby” Stefan whispered into her ear. “Cum” he said and at that moment Elena reached her high shaking and squirming as Stefan was still thrusting into her. 

Stefan quickly flipped Elena back onto her back so she could face him and he pumped his own member until he finally he came all over her face. They both paused for a minute breathing heavily. 

“That was amazing!” Elena said exhausted. “You’re amazing” Stefan replied kissing her gently.


End file.
